


【索香】今天不加班

by rbcKuK



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, 有剧情还能叫pwp吗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 13:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rbcKuK/pseuds/rbcKuK
Summary: 所以没有加班费
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	【索香】今天不加班

他又不好好穿鞋。  
索隆这样想着。  
主管办公室桌腿以上的玻璃墙被磨砂贴纸严丝合缝地覆盖，里面的景象不足被外人探知，而能够从几个隔板间的空隙看到桌底情况的工位，好巧不巧就只有索隆这一个。  
全公司都已经下班，办公室外只留下自己这个冤大头，几分钟前，最后一个战战兢兢的菜鸟被叫了进去，随后传来的主管声音不高却足够严厉，索隆几乎能想到某人想抽烟却不能，抬手揉乱一头金发，最终还是选择训斥下属的烦躁表情，他可千万别在对方面前咬笔啊。  
那可怜的年轻人现在是什么表情，索隆不屑去想，但对方恐怕不知道，面前这位对男性下属分外苛责、漂亮眉毛拧得比折线还高的主管，桌底下不仅翘着一只脚，脚上皮鞋脱了一半，晃荡着挂在那里，嘴上还不饶人地不断挑出文件中的错处。索隆心里摇了摇头，看起来是要自暴自弃地弄到很晚了。  
菜鸟哭丧着脸出了办公室，目光在门口没怎么迟疑就锁定了索隆那头鲜艳的绿色短发，拿出十二万分的同情对他说：“主管叫你进去。”  
索隆把手上转着的笔放回桌上，拿起一沓资料，菜鸟看着他紧紧领带，又拍了拍廉价西装上不存在的灰尘，似乎颇有些忐忑地问自己：“他心情不好？”  
菜鸟一听，脸上难过得更厉害，终于可以下班这事仿佛对他没有一点安慰，他有气无力地摆摆手，“从没好过。”  
当然，仅限男人。  
年轻人看着这个才来了一天却尽在做白工，约在晚上面试的可怜绿头发后辈几步走到了办公室门口，虽然他自己也才来不久，可看到又有人像自己一样羊入虎口，实在也不怎么好受。  
一手握住门把手的男人转过头，脸上带着不久前还属于自己的那种新人特有的乐观和单纯，嘴角甚至挂着笑意，他说：“辛苦你了，早点回去吧。”  
加班再苦，总有结束的时候不是吗。  
年轻人拿起自己早已收拾好的文件包，快步走出了通层，办公室的门在他身后关上，发出很轻的响动。  
绿头发的新人进了办公室，主管还在对着一桌的文件焦头烂额，黑色的原子笔尾被叼在嘴边，似乎能看到齿间的一点粉红。  
听到有人进来，上位者也并未抬头，索隆只好出声：“您要我做的报表全部弄完了，可以走了吗？”  
不知是被他话中的哪个字打动，主管的动作一下子顿住，他抬头看向这个被自己晾了一天的新人，把笔从唇间移开，向他伸出一只手：“拿来我看看。”  
索隆应声上前递过文件，还没退开，对方在转椅上侧了身子，目光放在纸张上接着说：“过来，”他晃晃没穿好鞋的右腿，“帮我穿鞋。”  
索隆眯了眯眼睛，似乎是没想到加班还能加出这种要求，但并没有多犹豫就依言照做，走到不大的桌旁低下了身。  
主管任由他把那只皮鞋彻底脱走，把已经散开的鞋带整理好，自己无处可放的一只脚毫不在意地搁在对方一边的膝盖上，索隆动作间托起主管的脚踝，手下的皮肤有些凉，男人像是被他温热的掌心烫到，不易察觉地抖了抖。  
桌上翻阅的声音没有停下，索隆一边系鞋带一边听到主管说：“做得蛮好嘛。”也不知道夸的是完成的材料还是他刚刚打好的蝴蝶结。  
他放下报表，转头将正服侍着自己的男人上下打量一遍，靠回了椅背上：“真想把你挖过来。”   
绿发男人低头不去接他的目光，任由那只穿好鞋的右脚踩上自己的肩膀，主管一手撑着脸，歪着头对他说：“要不要考虑一下？”他此时连续工作了十几个小时，熠熠的金发有些恹恹的，眼里却还有兴味，语气中半是试探半是找茬，听起来蛮不讲理。  
索隆抬手握住他的脚踝，抬眼问他：“我过来的话，可以早点下班？”  
主管点了点头。  
索隆沉默了，看对方像是在思索的样子或许有戏，主管急忙加码：“也可以双休。”  
男人一只手隔着袜子摩挲两下，引来主管似有若无的一阵战栗：“但你不好好穿鞋。”他一手握着那只放肆的腿，一边起身用另一只手把人堵在转椅里：“还让我给你们干活。”  
他的语调平板得如同念周报，主管自下而上地看着他，怎么看也看不出什么表情，终于抬手去抱男人的脖子，等被整个人从转椅上捞进怀里，才埋在对方颈间深吸了一口气，鼻间满是廉价西服和咖啡的味道，酸涩中带着一点点苦。  
山治小声说：“你来了我才不好好穿的。”  
他抱着对方有力的腰背，一双长腿被轻而易举地托起来，整个人都放松地靠在索隆身上，还没再流连着多蹭两下，就被毫不留情地放上了办公桌。  
索隆扯开自己的领带，脱了外套，他这身衣服是为了面试临时买的便宜货，味道难闻不说，材质也相当粗糙，里面的衬衣是他自己的，质感就完全不同——他握上山治那条柔软又贴合的高级皮带——当然，和这家伙的品味完全不能比。  
他没有抬头去看山治，对方老实地扶着桌子坐好，两人虽然是头一回在办公室，但私下的你来我往也有过数回，身体间已经相当默契。山治心里有些打鼓，索隆要先提供服务有些反常，莫非自己一直以来都搞错了？  
敢在这一行小瞧罗罗诺亚·索隆的人，下场都不会太好看。  
紧张感混合着不愿承认的期待，绿发男人已经隔着内裤按上山治的腿间，那里已经有了抬头的迹象，随着最后一层布料的褪去渗出些许透明的前液，比起主人倒显得颇有精神。  
山治听到了一声轻笑，下一秒，直接舔上去的舌让他几乎跳起来，只褪了一点的西裤蹭掉更多，就快要顺着大腿滑到膝盖，被索隆一手抓住，竟然给他抽去皮带，又往上提了提。  
搞不懂这个绿藻头的想法，山治不是不知道他偏爱自己的这双长腿，裤子不上不下的状态让他有些迷惑，但随着对方自下而上的舔弄很快也无暇顾及，索隆给他口交的次数一只手也数得过来，更多时候都是自己别有用心的讨好，对方当时爽归爽了，之后的态度倒未曾有任何的松动，简直把他气个半死。  
索隆一只手扶着他的阴茎，含住头部轻咬两下再放开，偶尔抚慰一下底部的双球，温暖的口腔包裹着全身上下最脆弱的地方，山治有些恍神地撑住桌子，右手已经无意识地扶在了翠绿发间催促起来。对方的另一只手也没闲着，顺着散乱的衬衫下摆摸上了精心锻炼的健壮腹肌，在敏感的腰间不轻不重地画着圈，有些粗糙的指尖带起一阵酥麻。  
最近的案子一个接一个，别说互相取悦，自己舒缓的机会都屈指可数，浮躁的心情今天一整天都跟着外面晃动的一小团绿色上上下下，此时更是经不起撩拨，随着索隆刻意的几次深喉，被吸吮和被口腔挤压的快感让山治很快射了出来。  
“呼……你这家伙…”  
视线有一两秒的模糊，本以为会顺着对方尝到自己的味道，还沾着些许白浊的唇却没有如期而至，索隆等着他呼吸平复一些，把人从桌上拉起来翻了个身，不带什么感情色彩地吐出一句：“趴好。”  
索隆是个在做爱时有些沉默的男人，和会议上与自己针锋相对的样子很是不同，不过他们上一次吵得不可开交好像也是很久以前了，自从某次不知是意乱情迷还是一时冲动之后，两个人间的唇枪舌剑就彻底换了方式。  
再没空闲去回忆过往，西裤这下是怎么也掉到了脚边，紧贴上来的是对方有些硬质的裤子，索隆扶着山治的腰就着刚才射出的液体和润滑剂一起打开了他的身体，刚刚满足过一次的人有些懒洋洋地配合着，因为探入体内的两指无意识地咬紧了下唇，呼吸有些难耐，但好歹还能控制住声响。  
绿发男人缓慢地开拓着那一处，看到对方下身不自觉地小幅度摆动，还是忍不住低头咬了上去，换来不高不低的一声轻哼，粉色的穴口渐渐开始一翕一张，初始的异物感被不满足取代，身后终于传来索隆解开皮带扣的声音，山治没有忍住转头去看，正对上对方盯住猎物般的锋利眼神，混杂着情欲与一些不知名的其他情绪，毫无掩藏地与他对视。  
山治知道自己从颊边到耳后一定已经开始泛起粉色，他的肤色很白，某次双方公司在海边集体出游时偶然碰上，他还没想好要找什么机会制造巧遇，对方已经在电梯里毫不留情地咬上他因为穿卫衣露出的那截后颈，害得他之后几天又只能顶着高温穿回衬衫。现在对方眼中的景象，恐怕和那时从电梯里的镜子中所见的颜色一样。  
尺寸惊人的性器拍上刚刚留下齿痕的臀部，办公室里的气氛逐渐升温，被一点点侵入又无法挣脱的感觉起初并不好受，一时之间无法适应，索隆的双手还钳着自己的腰侧，山治略微撑起身想去抚慰一下有些空虚的前胸，意外地被不小的力气制住动作，紧接着被捆住了双手。  
这下好像有些不妙了。山治转转手腕，对方用的是他那条浆洗领带，蹭着皮肤带来不可忽略的刺激，“罗罗诺亚……”  
山治警惕地冷笑出声，带着几分虚张声势：“你想干什么？”  
下意识的放松和依靠是不是太给他面子了？又或是在外间听了一天自己训斥下属，以为已经筋疲力尽无力反抗了？  
他半真半假地挣了挣，领带结意外地结实，索隆已经不理会他言语中的警告开始了动作，阴茎没怎么试探就顺利地滑进后穴，起初有意慢慢地磨擦深入，在碰到敏感点的那一刻迅速撤出又猛地撞上去，没多时自己那点可怜的警惕就已经模糊，被捆住的双手派不上用场，胸口隔着半开的领子在光滑的木质桌面上漫无目的地蹭着，嘴边有些涎液无意识地流出，身后人不知是哪里看不下去，抬手去逗弄他半张嘴间的舌头，山治隐约尝到对方手指上的一点咸腥。他被干得一耸一耸，腹部也快要贴上桌面时又被捞起，下一秒乳首就陷入掌控，半硬着被掐得又红又肿。  
他的性器落在空荡的间隔里一时得不到照顾，随着被顶撞的动作终于即将碰到桌边，可惜这一点小算盘也被看穿了，胸前的手离开几秒，自己那条已经松脱的粉色条纹领带就被捆在了绝不该考虑的地方。  
“嗯……你…松开…！”  
罗罗诺亚总监依旧恍若未闻。  
他把山治的领带扎得低了些，绕过阴囊一周再捆着根部，让对方觉得紧的同时又有几分爽意，完完全全地受制于人，已经升起的一层薄汗浸透了衬衫，隐约透出下方肌肤的颜色来。  
料想对方已经无法挣脱，索隆这下专心地顶弄起山治的敏感点，硕大的头部间或在靠近穴口的边缘蹭两下，很快又被主动吸附的内壁裹挟着插入，两人交合处很快被搅得一片黏腻，发出不堪的水声。快感升腾，山治被撞击着也渐渐忘了眼下的劣势，唇间慢慢泄漏出一两声模糊的哼叫：“唔……嗯……”  
索隆被这细如奶猫、意味不明的呻吟在心头挠了一下，还是没忍住俯下身，不知道在哪里落口，干脆咬了咬被黑色领带捆着、忘记挣扎的指尖。  
二人在主管办公室里肆无忌惮地交合着，等到觉察外间的脚步声时已经有些晚了，山治全身僵硬得几乎紧绷，身后人的动作却丝毫没有减停下的意思，只是改为有些磨人的缓慢抽插。  
这下山治再迟钝也意识到了什么，努力着清醒一点，小声问他：“你是想用这种手段…嗯…逼我走吗？”被同僚发现在办公室里和人乱来，还是做下面的那一个，不论是什么样的公司显然都待不下去了。  
没想到听闻此言的索隆蹙起眉头：“不会。”显然并不认同他的猜想。  
“那你……”  
绿发男人的手在他腰间似安抚地摩挲：“他的位置看不到这里。”  
“什……啊！”  
被猛地一下擦过腺体，山治赶忙咬紧嘴唇止住声音，还没转头去怪罪，对方带着喘息和热流的气声在耳畔响起：“不过确实是我把他的报表抽走了一页。”  
……！这个混蛋！！  
放任敌对公司总监在自家地盘上徘徊了一天的罪魁祸首此时又羞又怒，听着外间的脚步声终于离去，几乎破口大骂：“你他妈——”  
正要发难，一只手摸上了他被忽视许久的阴茎，那里刚才被他自己的领带牵制，迟迟得不到下一步纾解，索隆纹路分明的手指若即若离地从顶端的小孔沿着茎身滑下，掌心再去重重磨蹭，带来难以忽视却不够彻底的快感。山治无法控制地挺了挺腰，经过一次不大不小的惊吓，此时前后都被对方掌握，他已经快要到了，头脑中的怨怼此刻变成了贪婪的索取，罔顾今天的绿发男人有多么不合常理，他还是开口求道：“索…索隆……”  
杰尔马的山治主管在展会上有多伶牙俐齿，床上就有多会审时度势，即使带着一丝心不甘情不愿的别扭，该说的总是会开口，更别提在这种一面倒的情势下，弱点被人全数握在手心，只是嘴上吃亏又算得了什么，完事穿好衣服一样可以叫警卫送人出去。  
他心如擂鼓，叫出口的名字带着撒娇和讨饶意味，甚是有几分动人。  
索隆定定地看他几秒，深入后穴的性器撤出许多，若即若离地蹭着穴口边缘，前边同时用一指堵住他的铃口，低下身子靠近他的耳边说：  
“印章在哪？”  
山治脑中顿时警铃大作，原来是在这里等着！对方所说的印章，自然是指自己平常用来签署文件的那一个，和他本人的签名一起才能发挥作用。  
不能这么便宜了他，山治无力地想着，没料到索隆其余的四指自上而下地缓慢划动，不疾不徐地挑拨起来，一点一点地把他逼到临界。  
“嗯？”  
后穴的难耐和性器上的逼迫前后夹击，山治的意识乱作一团，料想只要自己不签名也不会怎样，干脆摇了白旗：“在…”  
男人手上又是重重一擦，山治几乎叫出声：“…在左边第一个抽屉！”  
绿发男人不为所动，阴茎向内划动几寸，继续逼问道：“钥匙呢？”这点防备虽然简单，总不至于没有。  
山治丢盔弃甲：“奖、奖杯底座……”  
顺着他的目光，索隆看到了桌脚那座水晶奖杯，用体重将身下的人压制好，一手捞过，在底部的暗层里找到一枚小小的抽屉钥匙，小巧的白玉印章安静地躺在匣中，索隆检查无误，奖励似地咬一咬山治的耳廓，下身终于狠狠地冲撞起来。  
山治见他如愿以偿，不忘提醒一句：“混蛋……前面…”  
索隆闻言，终于解开了系在他勃起性器上的领带，被禁锢许久的欲望猛地弹跳两下，本人的双手无法施展，绿发男人便配合地握住撸动，刺激达到顶峰，没一会山治就射在了他手里。  
一时间，办公室里只有金发男人急促的喘息，索隆抽出自己还未解放的阴茎，一手提起椅背上对方的外套在一旁沙发上铺好，把人从桌前抱了过去，回身竟从公文包中拿出一沓材料，将刚刚到手的战利品好好地印在了上面。山治思绪还有些轻飘飘的，躺在自己的羊毛大衣上有些昏沉，但心里也知道不妙，只见绿发男人把那沓纸码好装回公文包，走到自己面前蹲下身，“这样可就签好了，”他笑得有几分邪气，让人不禁又爱又恨，“你的辞呈。”  
山治有气无力：“我没…签过那玩意…”  
“签过的，”索隆理了理他额前散乱的金发，心情很不错地解释：“那天你喝醉了。”  
“喝醉也……”  
“我一说是和娜美那女人的结婚申请，你可就鬼叫着抢过去签了，我拦都拦不住。”  
“…………没签过。”  
“随你说好了。”趁对方还有些混乱，索隆抱起他的身体，把山治捆在身后的手飞速地解开又绑在了身前，他现在整个人伏在金发人的上方，看起来平静又危险，山治这才想起来，这家伙好像还没射，“你还想……”  
索隆不置可否，一手探上了他的脖颈轻轻摩挲着，直直地看着他的眼睛说：“是，也不是。”  
他低下头张嘴叼住山治的喉结，牙齿磨蹭两下又换成舔拭，呼吸萦绕在主管刚满足过后十分敏感的皮肤上，隐藏在其下的脉搏似乎都因此加快了一些，对方的声音从颈间传来：“刚才是公事，现在是私事。”  
等山治用几分钟把这句话消化完全的时候，索隆的啃咬已经沿着他的白皙脖颈经过锁骨一路向下，胸前一边的乳首被他锐利的犬齿衔住来回撕扯拨弄，之前男人已经掐弄过许久，现在完全涨红挺立起来，颇为主动地在绿发男人舌间来回蹭动。山治慢慢又起了感觉，无意识地挺起胸膛去追逐那若即若离的温暖，一边得到了满足，另一边又感到空虚，嘴唇被自己咬紧了又松开，挣扎着不愿发出任何恳求。  
但不需要他出声，索隆就善解人意地摸上了另一边的乳首，他的抚慰熟练又耐心，樱桃般的小豆被他用牙齿研磨两下再被舌头包裹，外围更是已经留下一圈整齐的齿痕，偶尔被整个放在口中吮吸，山治的下身已经又有了逐渐抬头的迹象。  
愤懑、不甘带着委屈，却被诚实的身体一一出卖的滋味并不好受，即使索隆不去看，也知道他现在眼圈泛红，理智与情欲正在脑海中打架，如果不是已经捆住双手，再稍稍施力制住这双漂亮笔直的长腿，自己今天能不能走出杰尔马的写字楼都是个问题。  
把顾虑抛在脑后，绿发男人毫不在意后果地继续动作，觉得对方胸前已经被快感安抚，便继续沿着分明的肌肉线条去舔咬金发男人的腰腹，和汗水一齐留下清晰的水渍，山治感到发痒一般略微弓身，白皙的胸肌与胸前红透的两点又送到眼前，索隆抽空又去嘬了一口，发出清晰可闻的一声响。  
身下的大衣有些凉，扣在腰间的双手带着不容半分逃脱的热度，金色的头发再一次被蹭得散乱，落在小腹上的唇齿带来一片难抑的酥麻，索隆跪在他腿间，又一次扒下了他那条要命的西裤。  
山治竭力控制自己不发出任何声音，可随着男人的鼻息落至鼠蹊部，自下而上传来的刺激还是让喉间有所松动，半推半就中逸出有些磨人的鼻音：“嗯……呜…”  
索隆不去理会，发狠地紧握着对方的大腿根咬了下去，一连留下数个深深浅浅的红印，金发男人躺在沙发上，感受着他灼热的呼吸顺着大腿继续下移，连膝窝都没放过地舔弄过，舌尖划过小腿，侵略性的气息仿佛致密的网缠绕着自己全身，胸中的涌动潮水一般翻起阵阵回响，又在索隆吻上脚背的那一刻恢复清明，山治猛地将腿抽出对方掌间，恶狠狠地蹬上男人的肩膀：  
“进…”  
他的声音带着一丝颤抖，向对方发出无可挽回的邀请：“进来…”  
索隆托着他的脚踝，缓缓地抬眼去看山治已经被自己折磨得发红的眼睛，几滴汗水从他涨红的颊边划过，留下一道晶莹的线，绿发男人握紧那只纤细有力的脚，与对方目光直对地一点一点地俯过了身，将山治的身体几乎对折，直到能看清自己在蓝色瞳孔中的倒影，他扬起一边嘴角，语气挑衅地说道：“这么急？”  
山治咬紧牙关，拿自由的那条腿报复般地去蹭对方还未纾解的腿间，那里的布料被撑起不小的鼓包，随着他的动作显出更加清晰的形状，“啰嗦死了…我让你进来！”  
索隆从善如流，将肩上的长腿放至腰边，解开皮带，取出已经硬到有些发痛的性器进入了山治的身体。  
“啊……”  
溢出口中的叹息混合着恼怒与满足，索隆开始还控制着抽插的力道，慢慢也有些不能自已，干脆把人抱起来放在了腿上，后穴中的阴茎一下子进入到了更深处，山治的双手捆在两人之间无力地抓挠，只能埋首在对方耳旁似咬似舔，小狗一样地泄愤。  
绿发男人腰间动作不停，竟仍有余裕揽着对方的背问道：“有不满吗？”他的语气因为欲望有些不稳，一边攥紧山治腰间把人略微举起再用力下按，另一只手从下往上地摸着金发男人背上有些突出的骨节，如同打开一个个开关般有些用力地按压碾过，带来陌生的战栗。山治恍惚间听到他讲话，回答在口间飞快滑过，索隆闻言又是在敏感点上一阵发力地捣弄，之后抽出几寸，扶握着他的腰与人对视，嘴上丝毫不放过：“我没听到。”  
山治被他搞得不上不下，刚刚尝到甜头的后穴挽留般期待着下一次进出，他气急败坏地想要自己取乐，显然无法继续，眼角和颊边都泛着红，目光游移，倒是没了刚才催促时的气势，似乎左右为难，不知道怎么办才好。他试着动了动手指，依旧挣脱不开，再抬手试了试活动范围，终于是心里一横，挺起身圈过对方的脑袋，不管不顾地亲了上去。  
这一点动作已经花光了山治全部的力气，送上前的亲吻不像讨好，而是要把命也交出去似的，被索隆毫不费力地稳稳接住，由着他暴躁地撕扯着自己的嘴唇再咬回去，尝到对方还有些生涩的唇间，从舌尖相抵到纠缠，一边重重地吮吸一边碾磨。山治猛地落回索隆腿上，后穴中的阴茎猛地抵入得更深，绿发男人下身也再度动作起来，一下接一下冲撞起已经柔软湿润的甬道。两个人似乎谁也不愿让步，接吻的动作从凶狠变得黏糊起来依旧没有分开，山治被他顶得几乎坐不稳，却仍够着相连的唇要亲，嘴上还含糊着要索隆解开领带。  
这次绿发男人没再拒绝，痛快地为对方卸去束缚，被绑得几乎麻木的手指就落在了他翠绿的发间，半长得有些扎手，随着身下渐快的动作被下意识地拽紧，索隆被扯痛了就去咬对方的鼻子，他现在得偿所愿，饱胀的情感满溢出心脏，几乎要把山治揉进自己身体里，又像是要把人一口一口拆吃入腹。  
竞争公司负责人在综合项目会议上挂着完美的笑容，他专业、谨慎、礼貌，能言善辩而不失风度，对女士尤其亲切有加，因为一点小问题讨论到月升也未曾露出厌烦神色，索隆低下身去捡掉在地上的瓶盖，就看到那只已经翘掉一半挂在脚尖的鞋。  
他只是略微有心留意对方，在擦身而过时闻到他好闻的古龙水，在更多的会议上看到他咬笔的小动作，合作被一次次提起又总是宣告破裂，直到在酒会间隙的露台上分享了第一个也是唯一的一个有着烟味的吻。  
原来山治抽烟。  
他烟瘾还不小，他还有职业以外的笑容，他其实很讨厌加班，他的酒量特别、特别差。  
山治想要的是罗罗诺亚·索隆这个人，罗罗诺亚·索隆想要的也是山治这个人，每个人都别有用心。  
山治被索隆按在沙发上狠狠地肏干着，二人相连的那处已经一片泥泞，白浊的液体几乎被撞成泡沫，兴奋着的身体仍不知餍足地想要更多，后穴里的性器一次次地狠狠碾过腺体，思绪都乱了套，嗡嗡作响地和着心跳打鼓。两人的呼吸相接再分开，索隆一手握上山治在他腹间摩擦的阴茎，顶部已经又流出不少液体，留下一些淫靡的水痕，他自己不断地冲刺着也快到了，再使劲顶弄两下正要拔出去，交握在脑后的双手却不肯放开，裹挟着性器的内壁随之夹紧，即使紧咬着嘴唇什么也不说，但看来是不让走的意思了。索隆干脆顺了身下人的意，凑上前亲了亲对方已经满是水光的唇，抽送数十下之后全数射在了山治体内，掌间的性器也随之吐出一股股粘液，片刻之间，两人都没有说话，精疲力竭的喘息声在不大的室内交替起伏着。  
索隆将阴茎从对方身体中退出，茎身上带着些许精液，头部离开时发出细小的响动，他最后有些失控，撞得发了狠，山治的股间和大腿根都被磨得发红，白色的浊液缓慢地自红肿的穴口吞吐着流出，金发的人已经连踹他的力气都没有了。索隆的眼神暗了暗，不再多看，起身草草收拾了一下自己，又去茶几上取了纸巾帮对方擦拭。  
山治的羊毛大衣这下彻底看不成了，索隆拿过自己的外套给对方披上，两个男人剩下能穿的衣服拢共没有几件，对方后面还夹着他的东西，不清理或许也不太好…他兀自低头思索着怎么带着人离开，听到了打火机的响动，山治在他身后出声：“知道了，”  
索隆转身去看他，对方攥着身上那件廉价外套，已经点起一支烟，在烟雾中避开绿发男人的视线，“我跟你走就是了。”  
“你想要的就是这个，对吧？”  
索隆定定地看了他两秒，回身从办公桌上拿了一样东西，又是在他面前蹲下身，山治一手拿着烟，浑身上下只有他那件西装，看起来异常可怜，让人难以想象他在会议上意气风发的样子。绿发男人凑上前，把他的另一只手从衣物覆盖中拉出来，递过自己手中那枚白玉印章，牵着他盖在了自己心口。  
“拿这个来换。”  
他取走印章，又给对方拿来衬衫，山治不动，他只好帮人穿，对方手上的烟再没抽，直直地烧到过半，他干脆拿走碾在了茶几上。  
山治直愣愣地盯着他前胸的那枚红色署名，好半天才说：“……还有别的受益人吗？”  
索隆给他系着扣子答道：“就你一个。”  
“真的吗？”  
“全年无休。”  
山治似乎恢复了一点体力，自己提好了裤子，穿鞋却还是由索隆代劳，他的目光渐渐柔软下来，晃了晃脚说：“我雇不起啊。”  
索隆把他上下打点得差不多，起身又把人抱了起来，吻了吻他的头顶：“听说你做饭挺好吃的。”  
山治不说话了，他伸手搂住索隆的肩膀，任他抱着自己走出了这间他早就想要离开的主管办公室。

跳槽来的山治主管和罗罗诺亚总监从第一天起就不对付，他们为迟到理由在公司门口吵架，为项目决策在会议上吵架，为加班与否在办公室里吵架，乌索普看着热闹等娜美来制止他们，觉得咖啡机里泥浆一样的拿铁都变得津津有味。  
罗罗诺亚总监从某天起就不去公司食堂吃午饭了，他的午餐便当异常丰盛，色泽鲜亮营养均衡，路飞每天去抢都没成功。  
山治主管吸取了教训，每次开会都有好好穿鞋。

Fin.


End file.
